


50 States of Gray

by EmperorNero



Category: States - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorNero/pseuds/EmperorNero
Summary: Join the states in their adventures, fifty shades style.





	50 States of Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosycheeked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosycheeked/gifts).



As I was getting ready to leave for the day, I stopped by the girls locker room to pick up my track gear. As I passed the storage room, I heard something that sounded like moaning. When I peered into the dusty room through a broken window, my eyes widened. I immediately took out my phone and hitted record.  
“Ohio,” Wyoming groaned, half laying on the gymnastic mats with Ohio over him, both half naked, “your killing me.”  
“So impatient,” Ohio breathed, slipping two fingers into Wyoming’s pants.  
“Oh god, Ohio,” Wyoming cried, panting. Slowly, Ohio dragged his lips down Wyoming’s bare chest, before stopping to unbutton his pants, letting his erection spring free, I gasped at the slight. It was so long. I almost laughed at his tiny dick. He groaned, as Ohio took the entire thing into his mouth, which was impressive considering it was at least 8 inches.  
“Take me Ohio,” Wyoming groaned, Ohio smirked as he flipped him over, unbuttoned his his trouser, and penetrated him in one smooth move. The room filled with the sounds of moans, grunts, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, as Ohio moved in and out of Wyoming. Once satisfied with the contents of the video, I stopped recording, and went on my way. This was going be fun.


End file.
